


BE狂魔 90章 车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔 90章 车

许其琛醉得脑子发热，看什么都蒙着一层迷幻的金色，但就算是这样，他也能看出来夏知许带他来的地方不是他父母家。

“这是哪儿啊……”许其琛被他背在身上，脑袋歪在他的肩膀上，含混不清地问道：“你带我来开房了吗……”

“开什么房啊。”夏知许哭笑不得，侧过脑袋亲了一下许其琛的脸颊，“这是咱们俩的家。”

许其琛乖乖地学着夏知许的语气，重复了一句，“咱们的家……”

走到了自己家门口，夏知许将许其琛放下，半抱着他，腾出一只手按了密码和指纹，明知道许其琛现在喝醉了，可还是捏着他的脸说道，“小祖宗，密码是你的生日，记住了吗？”

许其琛的下巴抵着夏知许的肩，红着脸点了点头，“记……住……了。”

“真乖。”开了门，夏知许将他打横抱起来，许其琛虽然瘦，但毕竟是男生，总是有些分量，腿又长，夏知许此刻尤其庆幸自己日常的锻炼。

许其琛都没意识到自己被抱了起来，脑子里一直晕晕乎乎的，忽然坠下去，陷入了一个柔软的地方。夏知许将他放在床上，看他的脸色潮红的厉害，想着是不是应该先带他去洗个澡，于是弯下腰帮他脱衣服，可还没等他动手，仰卧在床上的许其琛自己就脱掉了外套，嘴里一直嚷嚷着热。

“等会儿洗了澡就不热了。”夏知许不自觉就用了哄小孩儿的语气，“乖，我给你解扣子，你别乱动。”

可酒后的许其琛根本就不是平常的个性了，像只小蚯蚓一样在床上拱个不停，蹭来蹭去，一直嚷嚷着热，自己就开始扯扣子。

“哎哎，当心扯坏了。”

这个提醒来的实在太晚，只听见几声细线断掉的声音，领口处的几颗扣子就已经被他生生扯断，夏知许无奈地抓住他的手。散开的领口露出一大片潮红的肌肤，看得夏知许心里隐隐有些异动。

可喝醉的人丝毫不觉得会有什么羞耻感，还一直双眼迷离地喊着要抱，手极力地想要挣脱夏知许的束缚。

夏知许紧紧地捉住他的手，“你乖一点，我就抱你。”

也不知道为什么，就这一句话，身下的许其琛竟然开始委屈起来，眼睛红红的，看起来还真像是能马上哭出来的模样。夏知许一下子就心软了，立刻俯下身子抱住他，“好好好，抱，抱。”

就这么着了他的道，夏知许都不知道许其琛究竟是有意识还是无意识的，一抱住他就亲起来，从脖子亲到了下巴，夏知许拦都拦不住。

见夏知许躲闪，许其琛停了下来，湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，声音轻轻的，“你不想亲吗？”

岂止是想亲这么简单！夏知许心想，我现在是全凭定力在支撑了。

但是他并不想让许其琛在这么不明不白意识不明的时候和他一起，总感觉这样实在是太欺负人了。

夏知许想更加珍惜他一些。

他亲了亲许其琛的额头，“宝贝，我先带你去洗澡好不好？你这样明天会难受的。”

许其琛真的快要哭出来了。

他的手紧紧地搂着夏知许的脖子，扬起自己的脸，“我想要……”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”夏知许微微皱眉。

许其琛郑重地点了点头，没等他继续说便一鼓作气地吻住了他的嘴唇，毫无章法可言，但却饱含着过剩的欲求与暖热，像一个笨拙却好学的孩子，极尽所能地想要讨好夏知许，想要让他也舒服，也感受到自己心底的渴望。

可他却不知道，夏知许的意志力早就像是即将倾颓的大厦，本就时时刻刻摇摇欲坠，还要经受自己最爱的人的考验。

如果说他的定力是一座被无数块积木条搭起的高楼，明明应该是一点一点被抽去，变得中空和脆弱，可现在这个掌握主动权的人却根本不想玩这么耗费时间的游戏。

他的手掌狠狠一推，只一瞬间，就将这座积木塔全部摧毁。

许其琛的舌头一下一下舔弄着夏知许的上颚，就好像挠着他的心一样，他的手也更不安分，直接往下，钻进了夏知针织衫的下摆，摩挲着他坚实的小腹肌肉，这些都让夏知许倒吸一口凉气，也干脆丢掉了自己之前的想法。

理智被狠狠地抛弃，许其琛的一切都超出他的预期。

既然没有了理智，还不如抢回主动权。夏知许直接剥下了许其琛的上衣，从他的嘴唇一路吻了下来，脖子，锁骨，胸口，留下一串串湿热的痕迹，他将自己的食指和中指伸入到许其琛的嘴里，在他湿润温暖的口腔里倒弄着，自己却低头细细地吮吸着他胸前微微发红的乳尖，一圈一圈舔着，舔得那处微微翘起，可爱无比，让他忍不住轻轻地咬了一口。

“啊……”这一动作实在是太过激，让许其琛不禁发出一声呻吟，喝醉酒的他不想以前，几乎已经放弃了隐忍和抵抗，完完全全臣服于欲望之中。

这对夏知许来说无疑是莫大的鼓励，因为这是他们现实世界的第一次，真实的人体要比代码模拟出来的复杂千万倍。能够一点点开发出恋人身体上的敏感点，简直是最有成就感的事。

手指被他含在嘴里，已经足够湿润，他抽了出来，连带着牵扯出晶莹的丝液，夏知许另一只手解开了许其琛的皮带，许其琛自己似乎比夏知许还积极，伸手下去褪下了长裤，露出两条白生生的腿，直接了当的缠在了夏知许的腰上。

夏知许从来没有告诉过任何人，他非常非常喜欢许其琛的腿。

光是看着，就会产生非分之想。和现在的境况几乎如出一辙。

许其琛还好死不死地在这把愈来愈旺的火上继续浇油，他侧着脑袋往上够，红彤彤的嘴里念着，“亲一下吧……”

实在是可爱得过了头。

夏知许从床头柜拿了润滑和安全套，然后俯身吻住了许其琛，两人的舌尖再一次毫无分寸地搅和在一起，夏知许挤了些许润滑在那只被他舔湿的手指上，慢慢地往下，按在了许其琛的穴口，这个动作让许其琛不禁闷哼出声，但声音全都被封闭在了热吻之中，显得越发可怜。夏知许尽可能温柔地深入，害怕让许其琛感觉到一点点不舒服。他的手指轻柔地按压着，一面认真地吻着他，帮他分散注意力，感觉里面的肌肉稍稍松弛一些，他才伸入第二根手指，一点一点深入，小幅度地按压和抽插。

忽然，许其琛的身子抖了抖，几乎要叫出声，抱住夏知许的双手几乎要嵌进后背，他挣脱开夏知许的嘴唇，可怜兮兮地喊着：“不要，别弄那儿……”

夏知许却不听，反而按压了一下，“是这吗？舒服吗?”

许其琛几乎快要哭出来，紧紧地咬着自己的下唇，可随着夏知许越来越强烈地按压，他几乎快要失去呼吸的能力，终于屈服于欲望之中，声音跟着身子一起颤抖，“啊啊啊……”

夏知许的手指越来越快，力度一点点加重，许其琛的性器抵着他的小腹，磨蹭着针织衫，他细细地吻着许其琛的胸口，双重的刺激让许其琛终于败下阵来，白浊的液体一小股一小股地往外冒，全沾在了夏知许的衣服上。

许其琛整个人倒了下去，身子在射精的余韵下小幅度地颤动着，不住地喘息。

夏知许没想到，还没插进去他就已经射了，许其琛的身体比他模拟出来的还要敏感。

他似乎恢复了一些意识，把自己的手伸到了夏知许的腰间，摸索着解开了裤子，游走进去，懒懒地揉着里面已经硬挺无比的阴茎。

“进来吧……”许其琛的嘴微微张着，“我想要……”

夏知许早就忍不住了，他低头舔吻着许其琛白皙的侧颈，力道很重，许其琛吃痛地哼了一声，夏知许已经将自己的前端抵在了他的穴口。

他轻轻地在他耳边低语，“我可以进去吗？”

这样不合时宜的“礼貌”几乎让许其琛羞愧至死，他的耳朵又红又烫，被夏知许温热的气息包裹着。

“怎么不说话？”夏知许舔了舔他的耳廓，“不想我进去吗？”

“想……快点……”许其琛只能选择缴械投降。

夏知许的挑逗也只能到此为止了，他扶着自己的阴茎，一点点撑开他的洞口，在许其琛的低吟中将自己的一半插了进去，似乎不能进去更多了，他柔柔地亲着许其琛的嘴，“宝贝，放松点，进不去了。”

许其琛眼里噙着眼泪，大口大口地吸着气，努力地放松，夏知许的尺寸比他想象中还要大。

“我要动了。”

这么一弄，疼痛让许其琛清醒了好多，也恢复了他的羞耻感，他难为情地拧了一下夏知许的腰侧，“你闭嘴。”

还没能说更多，夏知许就开始动起来，又热又硬的性器亲密无间地摩擦着内壁，让他的头皮发麻，四肢百骸几乎都在颤抖。

“啊……啊……”许其琛的每一句呻吟都喘着气，又急又轻。

夏知许的速度越来越快，被软肉紧紧裹住的感觉实在是太舒服，他根本做不到温柔，只想狠狠地操他，用最原始的方法。进去的时候，他的前端似乎蹭到了方才的敏感点，只顶了一下，许其琛就叫出了哭腔。

“顶这里舒服吗？”

许其琛一边咬着嘴唇一边点头，整个人都不太清醒了。

夏知许喜欢这种感觉，他越发用力地操弄着那个敏感点，第一次尝试真正性交的许其琛根本承受不住，眼泪生理性地往外涌。整个人抽抽噎噎的，像被欺负狠了的小猫咪，脸颊上泛着水光，嘴里还呜呜地说着什么，含含糊糊的，夏知许根本听不清。

“舒不舒服？嗯？”他一边顶着，一边逼问。

“嗯……嗯……舒服……”许其琛哭着回应他，连声音都是哭腔。连续的操弄敏感点几乎让许其琛沉入了灭顶的快感中，嘴都开始合不上，红彤彤的舌尖低着下齿的齿背，嘴角开始流出口水。

“别弄了……不要了……”许其琛无力地抵抗着，可根本抵不住夏知许的进攻，他的声音越拔越高，最后叫了出来，浑身颤抖，再一次射了出来，只是这一次的比起上一次要清很多，几乎都是半透明的液体。

夏知许安抚着抱住他，将他捞入自己怀中，轻轻地拍着他的后背。

都已经这样了，许其琛还软软地问道：“你……你舒服吗？”

“舒服，”夏知许亲着许其琛的耳朵，阴茎还埋在他的身体里，“你吸得可紧了，可是我喝了酒，不太容易射出来。”

“没、没关系。”许其琛也亲了亲他。

什么没关系啊，夏知许哭笑不得。

等许其琛稍微缓过来一些，夏知许将他翻过来，双腿分开跪在床上，用后入的方式进去，这样的体位让两人更加贴近，夏知许用力地一下一下抽插着，每一次都顶到最深，害得许其琛叫个不停，脊背都在打颤，夏知许一边吻着他光滑的后背一边用力地深入，囊袋拍在他的臀瓣上，啪啪作响。

“啊啊啊……太深了……好深……”

夏知许不管不顾的掰过他的下巴，逼着他就这这样的姿势和自己亲吻，许其琛的眼泪顺着流到了嘴边，咸咸的，被夏知许尝了个干净。

“不哭，琛琛不哭。”

明明说着这么温情的安慰话语，做得却一下比一下用力，简直不能更禽兽了。

在床上没过足瘾，夏知许又抱着他来到了浴室，在浴缸里用骑乘的姿势做了一次，在许其琛几乎已经被榨干所有精力的时候，夏知许才终于射了出来。

“你真是……”许其琛浑身发抖，连一句完整的话都说不出来，趴在夏知许的怀里哆哆嗦嗦地抽噎着。

夏知许吻着他后颈上突出的骨节，声音沉沉的，“是你主动的，别赖我。”

“你……”

“嘘，你再多说一个字，我们就再来一次。”夏知许轻笑起来，“小祖宗，乖一点。”


End file.
